


Wonderful

by IronicGirl



Series: Coming out for Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A blatant LACK of Weasley Jumpers, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rose is the STRAIGHT friend, Someone give Scorp a hug, Weasley Christmas, it's Christmassy but not THAT Christmassy, its all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: ‘Oh, by the way, I like boys. Thought you ought to know. See you after divination.’Scorpius Malfoy is struggling to come out of the closet. But even after he finds the right moment to admit it to his best friend, can he finally admit it to himself?





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a disclaimer: Scorpius plays Quidditch in this series. I think he'd be a good Chaser, so I wrote him as a Chaser. Shoot me!

“Hey, Albus?” Scorpius slid into the seat beside his best friend, his hands gripped tightly together and he could hear his own breathing in the quiet common room. Scorpius Malfoy had been harbouring a secret for some time now.  
“Yeah, give me a minute.” The boy sighed, flicking backwards and forwards in an ancient textbook. It’s not that he wanted to keep it from Albus, but he just didn’t have the guts to tell him yet. A potions essay was open on the table and having finished his last week, Scorpius knew Albus had a lot more to write.  
“Uhm, I can help you.” the blonde mumbled, pushing down the urge to talk to the boy and share this secret, “With the essay. I can help.”Albus looked up and met the other Slytherins eye, a relieved grin forming on his lips. He sat back in his chair with a sigh as Scorpius pulled out his own homework for reference.  
“You know, I could kiss you right now, Malfoy!” Albus was still smiling but Scorpius didn’t dare meet his gaze, instead, he forced a chuckle and tried to hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks.

Weeks had passed, the weather had turned cold and Scorpius still hadn’t told him. The last thing he wanted to do was to just spring it on Albus without being able to explain himself. _‘Oh by the way, I like boys. Thought you ought to know. See you after divination.’ ___  
He needed to time it right, but who knew when that would be? Could be tomorrow or in 20 years from now. Scorpius preferred the latter.  
“So?” Rose thumped her books onto the table, loudly, getting stares from other students around the library.  
“What?” Scorp whispered, looking down at his charms notes.  
“Don’t ‘what’ me Scorpius Malfoy!” She whispered back, loudly. The Gryffindor girl sat down opposite him, forcing him to make eye contact. “Have you told Albus?”  
See, after asking her out for the fifth time, Rose finally told Scorpius that she knew. He’d played dumb with her at first, denying all her (very valid) claims with scoffs and eye rolls. But one night, toward the end of the summer holidays at the Potters house, the two of them were up late talking when it happened:  
_“Scorp?” Rose sat up and looked him in the eye._  
_“Hmm?” he replied, turning his head to look at her, as he leant on the sofa. ___  
_“I know that you don’t like me romantically.” Rose smiled at him, her eyes wide and kind. Scorpius furrowed his brows, pulling back slightly to look at her properly but before he could question it, Rose spoke again._  
_“You don’t have to say anything, I won’t tell anyone.” She slippered her hand into his and squeezed it tightly._  
_“I want you to be happy,” She sighed, her eyes looking back up to meet the blonde boy’s gaze, which looked sadder and more lost than ever. “I see the way you look at Albus, and the way you look away when he mentions other girls.” ___  
_“Promise you won’t say anything?” He muttered at the floor, breaking eye contact.  
_“I pixie promise.” She muttered back, leaning in and wrapping her little finger around Scorpius’s.__

____

____

Scorpius left the library with a huff, knowing it wasn't her fault but also feeling a little overwhelmed.  
So Rose knew, and she was adamant that Scorpius told Albus. Whether she just wanted to make his life harder or if she had _the sight _and knew how Albus would react, she was insistent.  
But that didn’t make Scorpius any less terrified. He remembered reading a muggle book, where the main character was like him, he preferred boys or men to girls. They’d dubbed the character ‘gay’ and ‘homosexual’, Scorpius soon realised it was a bad thing. The character was not treated equally for his feelings toward other men, he was shamed for it. Scorpius really didn’t know how to feel, he feared that he would lose his friends if they found out and that people would hate him. I mean, the other boys in Slytherin and even his dorm mates talked about girls and which witches they wanted to sleep with. Scorpius felt ostracised, he was starting to piece together a pretty good image of what people thought about ‘homosexuality’ and honestly, he didn’t like it. __

____As he sauntered back to the common room, clutching a stack of textbooks to his chest, his thoughts couldn’t help but wonder. Why was Rose so adamant? Sure if the opportunity came up, he’d date Albus but it’s not like he pined for the other boy like some love potion sick school girl. Of course, he’d be lying if Scorpius said he hadn’t fantasised about kissing Albus or running his hands through that thick Potter hair. There were quite a few things he'd had thought about doing to and with Albus, but it’s not like he was about to come clean of all that. Scorpius would tell him, but when he was ready and when it felt right.___ _

____

__________ < p>Another month passed and before he knew it, Scorp was standing in front of the Burrow on Christmas Eve. Albus and Rose had invited him once he told them that his Father was travelling at Christmas and that he’d be at home on his own with the house elves. Of course, Ginny and Mrs Wesley hasn’t protested and welcomed him to spend Christmas with their enormous family._ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
_“What harm can one more do?”_ Molly has asked, shrugging and encouraging the Malfoy to join them.  
So there he was, bags of gifts in hand and a box of chocolates. He hesitated to ring the doorbell when a hand clapped him on the back, scaring him back to reality.  
“What are you doing?” It was Teddy Lupin, notorious Hufflepuff joker with his blue hair poking out from under his beanie “You’re family, don't have to ring the doorbell you daft bat!”  
He pushed the door open, wrapping his arm around Scorpius’s shoulders and steered him inside. More Wesley/Potter children piled in behind them, including Rose and Albus.  
“Alright, Scorp?” James ruffled his hair as walked past into the warm kitchen.  
“Hi James,” The blonde sighed, chuckling slightly as the older Potter slipped on a scarf that was draped on the floor.  
“Hey, let's go upstairs.” Albus poked his rips and pushed past him and raced up the rickety and damn right frightening staircase. From the outside, the house looked unusual and unstable, with rooms sprouting all over. Inside it was madder still. There were doors and staircases leading everywhere. The Weasley’s just kept adding rooms as more children were born, which resulted in a madhouse of nearly 40 people at this time of year.  
The family almost always flocked back home for the holidays, all their children and spouses in tow. Scorpius thought it was brilliant. He’d never had as much fun as when he spent time with the Wesley’s and the Potters, they felt like a second family to him. A family he’d never really had.

__

It was already dark outside by the time they returned downstairs, Lily and Rose were tucking into sandwiches and mince pies with a game of wizard chess open in front of them. James and his current girlfriend were sat at the other end of the table, chatting quietly over mugs of mulled wine.  
“Wanna head out into the garden for a bit?” Albus whispered to the other boy, grinning devilishly.  
“Yeah,” Scorp nodded, against his better judgement. The two of them bundled up in hats and scarves, grabbing a couple of brooms from the utility room and snuck out. They could see by the light from the house and clicked off, flying up high into the snow, swirling around one another. Scorpius committed the way Albus’s laugh sounded in the cold air to memory, wishing he could keep this moment a jar to relive over and over again. The feeling of snowflakes catching on his eyelashes and the way his heart jumped as he soared and dived, it was magical.  
“Scorpius,” Albus whispered, Scorp knew he was right in front of him, opening his eye and seeing his best friend, lit by the warm glow of a warm house and the happiness contained within and he knew. This was the moment.  
“I have to tell you something.” He whispered back, not daring to speak any louder. Closing his eyes again, Scorpius took a deep breath. This was the moment.  
“I-“ Before he could say anything else, a pair of warm lips let his and his eyes flew open. Albus pulled back, looking flustered too.  
“I’m sorry-I shouldn’t have-“ But the blonde surged forward, kissing him right back. His hands held Al’s face. They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily when their eyes met Albus smiled so brightly Scorpius forgot how to function for a second.  
“You knew?” He asked, realising he was still holding the other boys face. But as he went to pull back, Albus put his own hands on top.  
“I had my guesses.” The Potter shrugged, still smiling giddily.  
“You’re mental.” Scorpius grinned, looking right into those green eyes.  
“And you’re wonderful.” Albus leaned forward and kissed his nose “Merry Christmas, Scorp." 

___Unfortunately, after leaving the Burrow and returning home Scorpius dismissed the kiss. Of course, his heart was swollen with adoration and he was pining to keep kissing Albus forever, but it seemed wrong. Albus was his best friend, one of his only friends, he couldn't just throw all of that away for some dumb crush of fetish. But that’s what it was, his feelings for other guys, a fetish. It was dirty and it was wrong, and he didn’t want to lose Albus because of it._ _ ___So he didn’t mention it again. He was going to act like it hadn’t happened and just carry on as usual. As he met the Potter’s at King’s Cross to head back to school, Albus had slid his hand into Scorpius’s, if anything just to test the waters. But when Scorp pulled his hand away and leaned over to hug Rose, blatantly avoiding Albus’s eye. Albus’s hopes fizzled out.  
All things considered, Albus caught on pretty quickly even making up a story of kissing a gorgeous Irish girl that he’d met at the new year’s eve quidditch match to tell his dorm mates. His eyes flickered to meet Scorpius’s, his expression almost apologising and reassuring him it wasn’t true. But the Malfoy looked away, quickly adjusting his face to laugh at a joke one of the other Slytherin boys had made and taking a swig of the firewiskey as the bottle was passed to him. Albus tried not to let his heart sink._ ___

______This went on for weeks, Scorpius was acting strange and he’d stopped having time for Albus. Instead, the Potter saw his best friend with a Hufflepuff girl, he was helping her with her homework and they were eating lunch together. She was even practising Quidditch with him. So Albus turned to the only person he knew would understand: Rose Weasley.  
“Honestly,” She huffed a piece of curly hair out her face as filled in gaps for her charms homework “Why do you always get me involved in this?”  
“Rose, he’s barely even spoken to me since Christmas!” Albus was pacing in front of her desk in the Gryffindor common room, tugging at his hair, it was getting too long. “I thought he felt the same as I did!” “He does.” Rose looked up and closed her book. “And he’s not dating Holly from Hufflepuff. They had a Herbology project together and then she asked him if he’d help her with her new Nimbus because they have the same model.”  
Rose stood up and faced him. Her deadpan expression scaring Albus a little.  
“You have to be obvious with him. Tell him how you feel.” Albus thought for a moment and had an idea.  
“Okay, okay...” You could almost see the cogs turning in his mind, something seemed to take and Albus was running out of the common room.  
“Thanks, Rose,” He turned and called back to her. She sighed deeply and smiled back, content with her advice.  


____

__________

The next morning Albus woke up to find Scorpius’s bunk empty, as he expected. Today was the first game of the year, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Scorpius, being on the Quidditch team, was already getting ready for the game and had probably eaten breakfast with the other players as per usual. But today was going to be anything but usual. Albus got dressed and went to for breakfast, his stomach already churning a little out of fear. He had a plan, a very rushed and haphazard one, but a plan none the less. But what if this fell through and Scorpius really did hate him, what if Rose was wrong and he was actually interested in Holly the Hufflepuff seeker? He couldn’t back out now, this was happening. For better or worse.

  
The game started rough, Hufflepuff scoring thirty points in ten minutes wasn’t promising. For Al’s plan to work, he was kind of hoping for a Slytherin win. He was anxious the whole time, eventually filling Rose in on his plan.  
“You’re insane.” She sighed, shaking her head in disbelieve.  
“Yeah, I guess I am mental,” Albus muttered with his eyes on Scorpius, clapping as he scored another ten points.  
“But it’s brilliant.” She followed up, squeezing his arm and giving him a small smile.  
The game started picking up speed, and Slytherin had caught up and then some. They were leading 180-30, but there had still been no sight of the snitch. Albus was thinking in worst case scenario, that even if the Hufflepuff seeker caught it, there would be a tie. That’s when the Slytherin seeker began to dive, the Hufflepuff on her heels. Albus saw it too, the snitch was dropping toward the grass at alarming speed. He looked up and saw Scorp score ten points just as the commentator yelled  
“Hufflepuff has caught the snitch and it’s a SLYTHERIN WIN! GAME OVER!”  
He took a breath and stood, that was his vocal queue. His eye met Jason Johnson’s, the commentator in the year above, who had helped him carry out his plan.  
The Slytherin and Hufflepuff team members all lined up out of the way and Scorpius was left centre pitch alone. He was looking around for some clue but stopped as he heard Al’s voice.  
“Scorpius Malfoy!” His was booming across the pitch with the help of Jason’s microphone spell.  
“I think you’re wonderful-“ The letters WONDERFUL flashed up in the air in large, green font.  
“Please be my boyfriend?” Albus finished, smiling nervously at Scorpius who looked at him with tears in his eyes. The blonde boy flew over to the stands and kissed Albus so deeply he had to clutch onto the barrier to steady himself.  
“You’re mental,” Scorpius repeated, just like he had on Christmas Eve.  
“You’re wonderful,” Albus replied, kissing him again and hugging him close despite the barrier between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little nugget. It's a little short and sorta crappy but what the hell, I can always rely on a bit of Scorbus to break me out of a writers' block.  
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas x


End file.
